


Little things

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tony and Loki love each other.</p><p>Awfully fluffeh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> I was kindly informed that my fics are sad. I will have you know I am perfectly able to write something sickly fluffeh. There.

Loving someone is always about small things. Little, seemingly insignificant details that are rarely noticed but they define love.

Tony missed the moment when the things got serious. In one moment he thought he could go back to being single without regret and a heartbeat later it was already unimaginable. He got used to having Loki around. He realised how much this relationship changed him. The first thing, it could be leaving the bed in the morning quietly, tiptoeing, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed in the bathroom, just not to wake up Loki. Letting him sleep in. It's a strange thing, that sudden rush of affection that filled him when he looked at sleeping Loki. Trusting, vulnerable, exposed, his features soften so adorably. So Tony sneaked out soundlessly, even if it wasn't that early. 

Patience, a surprisingly great amount of it. It became almost a habit for Loki to slap the laptop keyboard angrily, yelling at it and cursing the damned machine. Loki would say the laptop was broken and/or stupid. Tony knew it was hard for Loki to admit something was too difficult for him, so pretended to fix the laptop, just to save Loki's fragile ego. And when asked for the millionth time how to create a link, he rolled his eyes quite discretely and explained it calmly. And a moment later; 'How to I download this file, Stark? Why is it so complicated!'

It might be the unexpected tolerance. After the initial annoyance, Tony finally stopped flinching every time he was called Loki's 'Midgardian companion'. Midgard, Midgard, Loki was living there, why couldn't he just say 'Earth'? Tony surprised himself when he started considering this endearing. Loki from outer space having only him in this realm. His obnoxious habit of scattering chewed lemon slices on pretty much every surface wasn't that bad either. Tony learnt that it took only a gentle tug to make Loki stop snoring, so it wasn't a problem at all. What was a little bit more demanding was watching films with Loki. Actually, one film, 'Girl with a pearl earring,' Loki got fixated on it. Tony made faces behind Loki's back but watched it with him till Loki learnt by heart all those 4 or 5 dialogues and kept saying them together with the actors. 'It may change the light,' he whispered passionately, 'Why did you move the chair?' he asked blushing, 'All that grinding and stirring, eh? Master and maid. It's a tune we all know,' he repeated after Van Ruijven. Tony was bored to death but said nothing, letting Loki enjoy himself.

Sharing. Tony screamed internally seeing Loki in his favourite shirt, almost begging, 'DO NOT stain it! Be careful not to tear it!' but Loki looked so cozy in his clothes, it was like a clear confirmation of closeness. Tony even shared his tub with Loki, although he preferred taking a bath alone. Once he let Loki in and Loki loved it, cuddling in warm water, the touch of wet skin, he would rest against Tony's chest, planting small kisses just under his collarbone. He allowed Loki to use his favourite mug without constant reminding 'BE CAREFUL, DON'T BREAK IT' and drink his best wine, although he knew Loki didn't appreciate the fine taste as much as he did. Loki would nibble at Tony's plate, devour all jalapeños from Tony's pizza slices and Tony let him. Something told him Loki didn't really enjoy the taste, he was more fond of the right to eat Tony's food. 

Reading Loki's mind, guessing what he expected was another sign of the growing affection. Sometimes Loki would relentlessly rant on being mistreated by Odin and Thor, casting juicy slurs on them. Tony knew Loki didn't really expect him to join him in his tirade and threaten his fellow Avenger; what Loki wanted was a validation of his strong emotions and feelings. He needed someone to acknowledge his point of view, to give him the right to be angry at his father and brother. Tony thought Loki was a bit infantile and close-minded, after all Odin saved his life when he was most helpless, however, Loki was very agitated and flustered at a sheer memory of his family, he needed some time to cool off. So for the time being, Tony would nod his head and say some vague, 'I know what you feel,' giving Loki an opportunity to let off steam. Better this than taking over the world. Loki was very insecure, anxious that Tony might leave him, so after every fight Tony, cursing Loki in his mind, would crawl into their bed, wordlessly promising not to run away.

Listening. Even if Loki talked about something completely uninteresting, like magic or the books he read in Asgard, Tony would keep the eye contact, nodding from time to time and saying 'Yes, you're right' or 'You know so much about it,' knowing how much someone as troubled as Loki craves attention. At first he was afraid of boring Tony, having got used to keeping everything to himself but when Tony showed his appreciation, Loki couldn't hide a radiant smile. Tony also knew that 'I don't want to talk about this' actually meant 'Ask me again but after a good hug and/or ice cream'.

Caring about Loki's good mood. Once Loki got the idea of cooking, it became more demanding. Tony discovered the depth of his self-control when he ate Loki's mashed potatoes, smiling, although Loki never bothered with peeling potatoes which was just awful. He was also very liberal with salt. Tony started drinking litres of water to the meal, just to wash down the sickening taste of Loki's culinary disasters. Loki was into experimenting and made salads from almost everything he could find in the kitchen, Tony cried inside eating a chicken salad with nectarines and garlic dressing but praised Loki nevertheless. He kept his comments to himself when noticed Loki could eat a whole stick of butter, just like that, as if it was chocolate. It was so wrong but Loki loved it and Tony didn't have the heart to ridicule this. Also, Loki loved being the little spoon, held tight, so Tony would gather him in his arms, even though he would wake up with his mouth full of Loki's hair and his arm completely numb. But then Loki would roll on his other side and kiss him languidly. From time to time, Tony would tell him how Thor was doing, Loki ostentatiously gritted his teeth and insulted his brother but Tony knew he was pleased to hear that Thor was ok. That brotherly bond was stronger than Loki's resentment and Tony wished to see those two get along again. 

For better or worse. Once Loki got a brilliant idea of mixing wine and whiskey, which resulted in a horrible hangover. He whined in bed, a little less when Tony pressed his palm to his forehead. At one moment Loki jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom but didn't make it and threw up on the floor. Tony picked him up and helped him get to the bathroom, wash his face, disregarding Loki's shame, his apologies and demands to be left alone. Loki 's cheeks turned bright red when Tony casually cleaned his barf. 'Aren't you disgusted by me now?' Loki asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer. Tony only smiled and led him back to the bed. Quite often he had to help Loki save face- Loki hated when someone saw him cry, so Tony would embrace him, pretending he didn't hear muffled sobs or feel tears dampening his shirt. 

It all was worth the effort because Loki did the same for Tony. Being nice to Pepper, not interrupting Tony when he was busy, caressing all the tender spots on Tony's body the right way, remembering how Tony liked his coffee, closing the window when Tony was cold instead of snapping, 'Then put on a sweater! It's so hot in here!' Unexpected consideration for Tony's needs, not murdering Bruce when he would come over (just hissing harmlessly). And lots of other small things that made Tony feel that crushing, overwhelming happiness every time he saw Loki. Little things that form the strong bond. Love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd, I used to live with an American and the food she made, deer lawd, mashed potatoes with the skin and the potato water. Or the salad with fruit and garlic! Or fruit with liquid heavy cream, why on earth didn't she just whip the cream? Or cheeseburgers without the bun. I was frustrated beyond reason. Thank gawd for the wine to wash that weird things down.


End file.
